Jacob and Renesmee Sun Rise
by flojomojo4lyf
Summary: Nessie has been having strange nightmares for days, and she cant shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen, unfortunately she is right, caius has left the volturi and is coming to find and kill her along with several other members.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob and Renesmee - Sun Rise

Chapter 1 - Bad Dreams

"No!"

I woke up drenched in sweat and I was quivering a bit, I could tell I'd woken up Jake to because felt him sit bolt upright and put one burning hand on my shoulder and the other on my thigh

"What is it?? Are you ok?"

"im fine" I lied rubbing my eyes, I wasn't surprised to see my hands coming back wet, I was crying again "j-just a nightmare"

"hey, hey c'mere" he put both his arms round me and I buried my face in his shoulder, he rubbed his hand up and down my back, trying to soothe me, the dreams weren't new but they had been getting more intense lately, this one was the worst.

"t-that was horrible"

"Shhh, I know I know" he kissed the top of my head, "c'mon try to get some sleep…." he pulled me down gently back on to the bed and held me close, I didn't go back to sleep I stayed awake for the whole night.

"Nessie? Nessie! Wake up! We're home"

We had just got back from school, and apparently my lack of sleep had taken its toll

"wake up sleepy head" mom was shaking me awake

"ugh…" I groaned

"did Jake keep you up snoring again last night?"

"no I had another bad dream"

"have you figured out what they mean yet?"

"no…."

She started to open the car door "ok well I'll ask Alice, maybe she's seen something"

When we got inside everything was quiet, I saw there was a broken bowl on the floor and potato chips scattered everywhere, auntie Alice was standing over the mess on the floor with a completely blank face her hands were still in the same position as when she was holding the bowl (they were probably getting something ready for me to eat)

"what-" I started to say, but I was silenced by dad putting his hand on my shoulder

"she's having a vision" oh, that explains it

Suddenly Alice snapped out of it, she gasped and stumbled backwards looking like she was going to fall over, jasper and Carlisle caught her by the elbows and led her to the sofa, esme kneeled in front of her looking concerned

"what did you see Alice?" She was still slightly dazed "there coming…."

"Who??" now auntie rose looked worried

"the volturi" dad sounded disgusted

"The volturi? Why? What are they coming for??" asked Uncle Emmet

Auntie Alice continued like she didn't hear him "not all of them…."

"which ones?..." i whispered"

"Caius…Jane…Heidi…Alec…Renata…"

"what for??" uncle emmet asked again

Auntie alice raised her gaze from the floor and looked straight into _my_ eyes….

Everyone in the room went rigid.

**To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

Chapter 2 – trouble

I paused as I walked into my bedroom at mom and dads house, I leaned in the doorway and looked at jake who was snoozing on my bed, god , he looked so adorable when he was sleeping, I walked over and sat on the bed beside him, he opened his eyes suddenly

"oh, im sorry, did I wake you?"

"yeah….." he sat up and examined my face for a few minutes

"Something's wrong, Nessie what is it?"

"No Jake im fine….."

"I know that look Nessie, what is it?"

"no really its nothing"

"Nessie" he was using the same tone that dad used when I got into trouble, I sighed

"Its…..its the volturi-"

"the volturi again?? What the hell do they want now?!?"

"me"

"what?"

"caius is coming after me Jake, he will find me…..and this time he's gunna kill me"

"kill you!?!" he was almost shouting

"I'll break his neck if he even touches you!"

I waited for him to stop shaking, he looked at me again

"im sorry……I just, cant stand the thought of anyone hurting you"

he rested his hand against my cheek, I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips I was about to pull away but he pulled me closer, I wrapped my arms round his neck and he kissed me more passionately I felt him gently pushing me down on to the bed so that I was on my back, then there was a nock on the door and we both leapt up

"Nessie? Your dinners ready" being half human I was the only one –apart from Jake- in my house that ate supper.

"Thanks mom" and we both jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Quarantined???"

"No sweetie, we're not quarantining you, just keeping a close eye on you that's all" mom hushed

"b-but why??"

"Renesmee until we know when they are coming we have to keep you on 24hour guard" Alice was trying to reason with me

"I can take care of myself" I grumbled

"No you can't" dad had that serious tone in his voice again "Renesmee you may be half vampire but you're also half human, you can be vulnerable"

"Story of my life" I huffed

Ok, this is insane .no. beyond insane its CRAZY, my whole family is going completely overboard with this whole '24hour guard' thing dad has everyone guarding the house emmets guarding the front, Alice and jasper have the right hand side, Carlisle and Rosalie on the left and mom and esme have the back, he even has Jake and Seth out patrolling the woods, but dad himself insisted on staying inside with me. I'm talking about major parental control here.

I peeped through the living room door,

"Daddy?"

He looked up "yes sweetie?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course" he opened his arms, and I went and sat on his lap, he put both arms round me cradling me like a baby

"Do you think they'll find me?"

"Its possible they will, but they'll never get close enough to touch you"

"Why does caius want _me_?"

"caius has…always had a hard time following aro's rules, all he really wants is to just do things himself……do you remember we had a gathering in the baseball clearing, shortly after you were born?"

"yes"

"well that was the day Kate and Carmen's sister irina died…… killed, by caius"

"yes I remember…"

"now he wants you"

"but I don't understand why, what have I ever done to-" I was cut short by dad putting his hand over my mouth

"something's not right" he pulled me gently off his lap and stood up he froze for a moment then turned to me

"_stay here_" he cautioned

Then he was out the door before I could say anything. I have to figure out what they want with me, maybe I could strike up a deal with them. I walked into my room and over to the window, then I opened it and leaned out……..no sign of anyone, I swung both my legs over the window sill and jumped.


End file.
